Face Down
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Alex Russo is in an abusive relationship. Her friend Stevie is getting tired of watching. Songfic by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


I watched as Alex Russo walked into school. Her mood didn't seem right.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey Stevie." She greeted back without much enthusiasm. I know Alex wasn't like this. She was always happy and looking to have fun at school, usually by pulling off creative pranks and making other forms of hijinks. I had been noticing changes in Alex lately. She seemed more depressed than usual. It all started around the time that she started dating Mason Greyback. Mason was a werewolf. At first thought, this may seem odd but let me tell you that both Alex and I are wizards so dating magical creatures not off limits to us. (Alex's brother Justin has dated just about every magical there is.)

But anyway back to Alex. She just doesn't seem like she wants to do the stuff that she used to enjoy doing anymore. I asked her the other day if she wanted to put a bucket of pickles over Mr. Laritate's office and she refused. I asked her if she wanted to throw meat at random passersby and she also turned me down. I even asked her if she wanted to convince her brother that something completely impossible was true and she didn't even want to do that. I knew I had to figure what was up with Alex and why she was acting so different. I don't think I could just ask her because I didn't expect her to tell me. That would have been too easy.

We were in the locker room after cheerleading practice was over. Alex had convinced me to join due to the fact that the squad was low on people. I think she was faking her spirit during the routines. This wasn't new because she always did that but it seemed even more noticeable than usual. I noticed her taking off her top and looked at her back in aghast. It looked like she had been attacked by an angry lion.

"Alex how did you get those bruises on your back?" I asked.

"I…feel down the stairs." Alex answered after a moment of hesitation.

"And let me guess there was a rake at the bottom." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah." She responded as she quickly threw on a shirt.

"Alex, did Mason do this to you?" I asked.

"No of course not." She remarked. "Mason would never hurt me."

"Alex this is crazy." I said. "You can't let him do this to you. You're better than this."

"He's not doing anything to me!" Alex yelled as she stormed out of the gym.

_Hey Girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts a rhythm in my head_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

So I cared a lot about Alex probably more than any friend should. I probably felt more about her than any friend should but she obviously couldn't see that she deserved better than him. I wanted to talk to somebody about this but I knew that that would only make Alex mad at me. I knew that she was smart enough to deal with this on her own so I would let her.

The day she came into the school with a heavy amount of foundation around her eye. What did the bastard do to her now? She looked even more upset than the day before. I noticed some marks under the foundation. I grabbed Alex's hand and took her to the girls' bathroom.

"What are we doing here, Stevie?" She asked. I think she knew exactly why we were there but she didn't want to say it.

"You have a black eye, Alex." I explicated, which she was fully aware of. I took my wand out of my boot. "And that make up isn't going to work. Now we see eye to eye, now you have no black eye."

Her eye healed instantly and I put my wand away.

"Now how about you explain how you got it." I pretty much ordered.

"I walked into a door." She said. I didn't believe that for a second.

"Alex, we know that you are not clumsy enough to do that." I refuted as I looked her in the eye. "He did to you, didn't he?"

"Mason would never hurt me." Alex responded as I glared at her. "Again. He apologized to me and said that he would never do it to me again."

"Alex he already has down it to you again." I pointed out. "How long are you going to let him keep doing this to you? You deserve so much better than him. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Mason loves me." Alex remarked. "I know that he loves me."

"Alex, how can he love if he keeps continually hurting you?" I challenged. "Abuse is not a sign of love. It's a sign of power."

At that point, the warning bell rang.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna again. _

_You cry alone and he swears he loves you_

"I have to go." Alex said as she grabbed her stuff and headed to class. I couldn't believe this. Alex was the person that I found least likely to end up in an abusive relationship. She was so independent and intelligent and several other things.

That night I went home and dug out my old crystal ball. I knew that it could show me anything that I asked. My brother Warren walked into the room as I was setting it up.

"What are you doing with the crystal ball?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." I told him. We didn't have the best relationship but it had definitely gotten better since I moved in with him. "I just need to check some things out. None of it is illegal, so it doesn't concern you."

I slammed the door and found that it was ready.

"Show me Alex Russo." I instructed. The gas unclouded and I saw Alex walk into Mason's place.

"_Mason?" She called._

"_Here I am, love." Mason replied. Got I really hated that British son of a bitch. It was true. He was a son of a bitch. His mom was a werewolf too so that makes him a son of a bitch. "Your eye looks better."_

"_Yeah Stevie fixed it." Alex replied. _

"_Did you tell her what happened?" He asked. Alex remained silent. "DID YOU TELL HER WHAT HAPPENED?"_

"_She found out on her own." Alex answered. At that point, Mason slapped her in the face._

"_You should have hid it better." He instructed her. "If anyone else asks what happened to you, you need to lie better. Do you understand?"_

_Alex nodded her head slowly. I don't think Mason was satisfied with that response because he kicked her in the stomach. _

"_I said do you understand?" He asked more angrily. _

"_Yes!" Alex cried from the floor. _

At that point, I had seen enough. I was going to pay Mason a visit tomorrow after school and give him a piece of my mind.

After school, I decided to skip out on cheerleading practice because I knew that I had to get there before Alex.

I found myself in Mason's living room. Mason walked out of the kitchen.

"What the devil are you doing here?" He asked.

As soon as I saw him, I rushed at him and pinned him against the wall.

"How does it feel being in this position?" I asked as he struggled against me. I made sure to wear silver chains which made him weaker.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"I know that you know that Alex told me." I responded. "I saw you hitting her. Tell me does it make you feel good when you're hurting her? Does it make you feel like a man?"

"If she listened to me, I wouldn't have to hit her." Mason defended. That was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard.

"You are one of the most pathetic creatures that I've ever met." I told him.

"Well what do you plan on doing? Turning me into the wizard council? You have no bloody proof that I did anything?"

"I could kill you." I mused. "One stab with the silver knife in my pocket and you would be dead like that."

"Alex would hate you." He responded as if he was threatening me.

"You know I'm not going to do anything but warn you." I said as I let him go. "One, I will be watching you and two this isn't going to go on forever. Alex will be so much better when she figures out that she doesn't need you."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?"_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, some day this world's gonna end_

_As your lies crumbled down, a new life she has found_

"What makes you think that she will do anything?" He asked cockily.

I turned around and looked at him. "Alex is a smart girl and I know she knows she deserves better. She's just afraid of you right now. But she'll get over that fear eventually and everything will come crashing down."

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect _

_Every action in this world has a consequence _

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown _

_I see what's going down_

"She doesn't have what it takes to stick up to me." Mason replied arrogantly. God he was so annoying when he was like that. This douchebag couldn't take a hint.

"Just go ahead and believe that asshole." I told him. "If you know what was good for you, you would stop hitting her."

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end_

_As your lies crumble down new life she was found_

"Your day will come." I warned him. "Sooner rather than later."

_One day she will tell you she's had enough _

_It's coming round again_

I went home and once again took out my crystal ball. I knew that he would take his anger out on Alex as soon as she got there. I held my wand close in case I needed to back there. I hoped this day would be the day that she would stand up to him.

_Alex walked into the door and the first thing that Mason did was push her into one of his potted plants. Both she and the plant fell over. _

"_You are not going to be friends with that girl anymore." He ordered._

"_Stevie?" She asked in pain. _

"_Yes you will never see her again." He repeated._

"_No." Alex replied. This is good sign. She's standing up to him._

"_What do you mean no?" Mason said as he walked over. He kicked her while she was on the ground "Do you feel that? That's what you get for telling me no."_

"_It doesn't hurt." Alex winced. "I've had enough of this."_

At that point I took my wand transported myself there.

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt_

_She says I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt she says this doesn't hurt_

_She says I've finally had enough_

I arrived in the room to see Mason trying to wail on her. I blasted a shot of lightning at him. It knocked him down but I knew it wouldn't kill him.

"Alex, get up!" I shouted.

"Stevie what are you doing here?" She asked as she got up off of the ground. We then heard a growl and saw Mason in his werewolf form.

"I am going to kill both of you." He announced. I blasted another bolt at him but he dodged. I threw my knife to the ground, hoping Alex would ambush him. I continued to blast him but not really trying to hit him. I was just distracting him. My plan worked because Alex came up from behind and stabbed him in the back. He cried out in pain and his body began to turn to stone, breaking as he fell to the ground

"What made you realize?" I asked Alex.

"When he told that I couldn't be friends with you, I realized that you were right." She explained. "I did deserve better. I also realized that someone better was in front of me the whole time."

At that point, she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now when she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found. _

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt_

_She says I've finally had enough_

So this story was kind of violent. While it is AU, I do felt that I kept the characters in character. Some of you may be asking about Harper. Sorry to disappoint you but she's not in this story. Plus Stevie would be more likely to react. Please review.


End file.
